When the white wind blows
by Charliebella321
Summary: Alyssa Snow is the younger twin of Jon and unlike him, bares striking resemblance to her father. After events that lead Robert to find out about Cersei and Jaime's affair, Jon Arryn suggests marrying the Kingslayer to Lord Starks bastard daughter, Alyssa. How will the young dragon cope in the lion pit? And what will she think of her husband?
1. Tower of Joy.

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing but this plot. All rights belong to George R.R Martin.**

**Summary: Alyssa Snow is the younger twin of Jon and unlike him, bares striking resemblance to her father. After events that lead Robert to find out about Cersei and Jaime's affair, Jon Arryn suggests marrying the Kingslayer to Lord Starks bastard daughter, Alyssa. How will the young dragon cope in the lion pit? and what will she think of her husband?**

The sweet smell of lifeblood was strong in the room, as was the smell of winter roses, the smell of both clung to the very chamber, thick and cloying. It was the smell of death and it clung to the young Stark girl like the babes at her side. Lyanna Stark was pale of face as her breath came in ragged breathes, weakening with each second. Her hair limp and wet from sweat and the once clean linen was now stained with blood and the fluids of childbirth.

Two babes swaddled in blankets squirmed at their mothers side, the one that had wailed as the fighting happened outside was a boy, the first born and a Prince. Aemon Targaryen, his father had named him in the womb. He looked like his mother, even as a babe. Northern his looks spoke and his eyes were so dark that one could hardly see the barest hint of the purple his fathers eyes favoured. The girl differed in every way; dragon her features said so much so that Lyanna feared her safety more than the boys. Her skin was pale, and what little hair she had even paler, as sliver as her fathers and her eyes were a deep vivid violet. She was smaller than her brother, fairer but just as strong-willed. While her brother had came red-faced and slient into the world, she had came the opposite; loud, sharp cries that had Lyanna fearing the whole of Westeros would hear and Robert Baratheon would surely smash his way up the Princes Pass towards them all, warhammer in tow and an army at his back.

She was a surprise, a gift from the Old Gods but her Gods weren't here in the south. North they lay, in thick dense woods and within the Heart trees. As the fever burned and her strength waned, the young mother thought of the white tree that lay in the Godswood in her home; at Winterfell. As a child she had thought its face a terrible thing, a face carved into the front, red sap leaking like blood. The heart tree loomed over an ice cold pool despite the hot springs that warmed the place. She had feared that place until her brother Eddard had told her it was a sacred place, a Stark place, their place. Brandon the Builder had built Winterfell around the grove thousands of years ago. When he had seen her glance at their brother Brandon, he had smiled his brother smile and told her Brandon was like to tear walls down than build them. He had the wolf blood, a ladle more than she and a kettle more than him as their lady mother said often.

She wished for her brother now, as the sounds of fighting raged outside in the sands just as the fever raged within her. Ser Arthur wouldn't fail her Prince, she was sure but the fever made her doubt. Only Eddard could save them now, her prince was gone, into battle or with the Gods, she wasn't sure which and her strength was failing.

Her wolf blood was no match for the dragon, the dragon was stronger, she thought as her eyes grew heavy and the Prince and Princess squirmed for mothers milk.

A sound broke through her fever, a movement at the entrance to her chambers. Weakly, Lyanna opened her eyes and looked for the sound, and for a second she believed herself mad. _The fever. I__ts grip is tight on me, that must be the way of it._ Her brother couldn't be here, with Brandon with the Gods, Eddard should be at Winterfell. He was the Lord of Winterfell now that her father and Brandon was gone. Killed by the dragon King not long after her Prince had stolen her away.

Eddard Stark had the same long face as her, grey eyes and brown hair. He was not as handsome as Brandon but his heart was gentler and honourable as the knight he should've been. Only northmen didn't become knights, for they followed the old Gods and Knights were the creatures of The Faith, the new gods, the gods of southerners.

He said not a word, but slowly came forward. He had been fighting, Lyanna realised dizzily, but who? Not her Princes sworn men.. who would protect them against even him. Her brother was no match for Ser Aurthur Dane but there he stood, battle warn and panting.

"Ned?" She weakly said and as if seeing a ghost he drifted forward. Leaving his sword leaning against the bed, he swept to her side in quick strides, hardly aware of his injuries. "Lyanna?"

"Is that you?" She wasn't sure. Could she be dreaming or mad with her fever? Her sweet brother should be leagues from here. His head bobbed an answer; yes, he was here. "Is that really you?"

Weakly she lifted her arm, stained red from her blood to touch his face. Her little dragon stirred beside her, whilst her brother stayed quiet. Ned took her hand and brushed her hair back out of her face. "Your not a dream."

"No, I'm not a dream." He whispered, he squeezed her hand softly and his usually blank face almost broke. A lords son, she thought finding the humour in such a thing just as she did as a child. His eyes were the windows of his soul, where his feelings hid away and she had never seen them look so pained. "I'm here. Right here."

"I've missed you, big brother." She was happy, her babes were fine, living and healthy for now and her brother was here by her side. How could Robert touch them? Ned was his friend.

"I've missed you, too." His voice sounded croaky, as if he were holding back tears and that made her sad. She knew this was going to be the last she ever saw of him and this world. She was feeling weaker, her arm a dead weight and the blood seemed to be all around her; a sweet scent of death her purfume.

"I want to be brave." She told him, crying now. He stroked her hair, with fingers as soft as feathers.

"You are." He said strongly, believing his words entirely. He had always said she was but she wasn't. How could she be? She ran, and hide whilst those she loved perished. She was no wolf. _A wolf stayed with its pack. _

"I'm not." She lifted her other arm, to show him the blood flowing like a river out of her. How long until she died? How long did she hav3 to look on his face and the faces of her children? Seconds? Minutes? "I don't want to die."

"You're not going to die." For once, Ned was defiant. She would not die but she would. She would. He looked at the helpless woman her Princes Knights had found to help her in the birthing room. They had helped, bringing water and towels and herbs she didn't know but they could do no more for her. They had no milk for her children, no Maester or true education but the herblore they had learned from their mothers. "Get her some water!"

"No water." He ignored her, looking like a lost wolf at the women. "Is there a Maester?"

"Listen to me, Ned." she begged, squeezing his hand feebly. She had to ask this of him, even after everything she did to him and their pack. Someone had to protect her children whilst she and her Prince couldn't. Her sweet brother would safe guard them. She pulled him close so his ear was at her lips and whispered her final request. For seconds, he stared at her, right and wrong fighting each other out and he looked at them. _Looked_ hard.

"I will look after them," He said, his grey eyes on her now. "as if they are mine own as you ask. Robert will not have them. I swear it."

And she knew he would. Your pack was your pack and you didn't turn your back on them. Not like she did. Ned was stronger than she was.

_When the snow falls and the white wind blows, the lone wolf dies but the pack survives... _


	2. A Kings Demand

**Disclaimer: I don't own Game of thrones but I do own this plot and Alyssa Snow.**

**Summery: ****Alyssa Snow is the younger twin of Jon and unlike him, bares striking resemblance to her father. After events that lead Robert to find out about Cersei and Jaime's affair, Jon Arryn suggests marrying the Kingslayer to Lord Starks bastard daughter, Alyssa. How will the young dragon cope in the lion pit? and what will she think of her husband?**

"Tell me this is a jest, your grace?" Lord Eddard Stark stared at his King and his friend, Robert Baratheon as if he didn't know him. For the good of it, he might as not. King Robert was a different man than the one he remembered when they win his throne from the dragons. Now he was a drunk and as big as he was tall, what flesh showed was red from drink, the rest hidden behind a wild fierce beard of coal black hair and he smelled just like all the southern lords, of perfume when once he had been as fit as a maidens fantasy, with looks to match and so strong he could weld a warhammer so heavy Ned could scarcely lift it. It was that friendship that had him stall his anger, and check the wits of his friend and king. He had agreed to most everything, he would be going south, along with the children and he had betrothed his daughter Sansa to the Kings son, a boy of Lannister colouring. And now Robert suggested another match, this time with his daughter Alyssa Snow, bastard born and cursed if the townspeople wished to believe. _If only they knew the truth, of her and Jon both but he'd sworn his oath__ and he kept it after all these years. Even they were in the dark as to who bore them._ _Even at the expense of his marriage and honour._

"Not a jest Ned, best wipe that look of your face before this damned coldness freezes it that way. Lannister is a good choice, a good family and goods be good, they aren't bad looking." Robert downed some wine, and his squire a quiet, nervous Lannister darted forward with a flagon and poured the king some more. Ned saw that it was the Queens cousin, Lancel and saw resemblance of the Kingslayer. Where Ser Jaime had golden locks, the boy had less of a shine to his and he was slighter, with eyes more blue than green and he didn't have the air of arrogance that his cousin bore as well as his armour. Once filled, Robert waved a meaty hand. "Away with you, I am sick onto death of seeing you Lannisters. Go and fetch the Kingslayer, wherever he be."

The boy quickly rushed from the chambers, his face red and body shaking. Ned thought the boy craven, when his son Bran could handle more than this boy who was near manhood. He could not even look his King in the eye. Once the door was shut, and the sound of footsteps retreated, Robert continued. "Lord Tywin will not live forever, and it is Jon who suggests this. It is better than any marriage the north has to offer, and to a bastard none the less. She will be Lady of the West, her every wish and desire answered for and that wolf she has will have a home. Cersei once said her mother had lions in the bowels of Casterly Rock. My queen will have my head, to be sure, but she is lucky I don't take hers. You will do this, Ned, your daughter will marry the Kingslayer and when she is with his child, I should think that is the time I will send them along to that damned rock. If she is nothing like the curse she bares, in time, might be Jon could be right. The throne is struggling, debts at every side because of that oaf Littlefinger and the rumours... Jon says Cersei and the Kingslayer are lovers, and my children borne of incest and deceit. I won't believe it, Lannisters are not Targaryens, and my children are mine own but yet I must act." He paused, then grumbled. "This is why I need you south, Jon tries but Jon is old and his wife mad from all her lost children. Stannis will have me take hers and the childrens heads whilst Renly seeks to have me a new queen. Tyrells daughter, a maid of one and five and as tempted as I am, I need the Lannisters. I owe the Lannisters."

Ned was thrown into silence. The Kingslayer and his twin? And Robert thought this the answer to his worries, marrying his innocent Alyssa to such an unhonourable man, an oathbreaker and Kingslayer in one? It was Ned who found him, not Robert, sitting on that Iron Throne with King Aerys slain at his feet; killed by the Kingsguard that had sworn to protect him. After when Robert joined them, he had clapped Ser Jaime on the shoulder and told him not to make a habit of it and pardoned him when Ned would've sent him justly to the Wall. Another of Jons Ideas, as no sooner than a week later, a marriage was stuck up between Lady Cersei Lannister and the new King Robert. To solidify their support.

He thought of Alyssa, so different from her twin. Jon was more like Ned than any of his sons, the long Stark face, the dark brown hair just like Neds own and he saw things others did not like he did with the direwolves they had found weeks before whilst the townspeople whispered about his daughter. Curse of the Targaryens. Rhaegars vengeance. The dragon in the north. They were the names he had heard, and the rumour of Ashera Dane circled no matter what he did to stop it, making his lady wife ask unwanted questions. She looked nothing like a Stark in truth, nothing like her twin. Small and slender, and as pale as porcelain, her sliver gold hair making her look paler still. Alyssa bared dark voilet eyes, where her brother had only a speck of it. She looked out of place amongst the northern colours but this was her home and she hadn't been taught southern culture as Sansa had been.

"Your Grace -" Ned was cut off by a knock at the door and without awaiting the Kings beckon, the Kingslayer opened the door and stepped in, his cousin hiding behind his back. He was dressed in the white of the Kingsguard and wore a tight look as he looked over him and then Robert. This would be his daughters husband, Ned thought with dismay. He stood and went to the hearth, to stare into its flames, a dance of red and orange, turning the room out.

"Kingslayer! Sit and you boy, fetch me more wine!" Lancel squeaked and run off, letting the door shut behind him. _That lion has no claws, nor teeth. _Ned turned and gave the Kingslayer a once over before cursing Robert and the Gods. Alyssa would have a good looking husband to be sure, tall and lithe, a famed swordsman and a Kingsguard even if he were a Kingslayer. He could protect her when Jon could not, if he was going to the Wall as Maester Luwin said he wished. And as dishonourable as Lannister was, if he married Alyssa no one would harm her in fear of Lord Tywin Lannister. She would be a Lady of the West, more than he could ever hope to find her because of her bastard status. Was he losing his wits? To even think of it? By rights he knew he should say no, that he would rather a stable boy than _him_ but Robert was not just his friend. He was his King and refusing a King was different than refusing a friend. He would also be refusing Jon, the man he thought of as a father and Ned would be there also. Protecting her as he sworn. _Until she is with child. _

"Your Grace?" The Kingslayer asked once he sat, a light smirk on his features. A hand lingered on his sword, as if he thought he were in trouble other than that he hid his doubt well.

"Dont 'Your Grace' me, Kinslayer or are we not brothers?" Robert didn't wait for him to answer and pressed on. "Your father has been badgering Jon to release you for years. Do not speak, Kingslayer." He said when Ser Jaime opened his mouth to argue. "You don't want that, I bloody well know but I am the King and what I say goes. You hear me? Good. You will do this and marry Lord Starks daughter. Once she is with child -"

"Lord Starks daughter?" The Kingslayer gaped, turning his cat green eyes onto Ned in confusion. "I thought Lady Sansa was betrothed to Prince Joff?"

"Not Sansa. Alyssa Snow." Robert said in that booming voice of his and Neds stomach twisted with unease but he saw no way out without Robert or the Lannisters taking it as a slight. "Lord Stark seeks a husband for her and your father a wife for you. House Stark and Baratheon will join as one in a few years until then House Lannister and Stark can fix what was broken when you slew Aerys with this union."

"My father agrees with this?" The Kingslayer asked with hope. His contempt was clear, he glanced at Ned with hate but he saved it mostly for Robert.

"He does not care so long as you are wed. Best get use to the idea, the day after we reach Kings Landing you will marry." Ned sucked in a breath, and turned away from the fire to face his King.

"No. She may bare little of the north but her gods are here, she is not like Sansa, prepared for a southern Lord nor does she pray to your Seven. She'll have a northern wedding, at her home." His tone was final, if Robert wanted this marriage, it will be done in the godswood, at the Heart tree by night.

"If that is what you want, then a week hence you'll marry this girl, Kingslayer and once she is with child, you'll go back to that rock your father hides under." Robert pounded the table, his beet red face growing redder than a radish. "Where is that bloody boy! The Othors take him, is he making that wine?"

The Kingslayer stood ubuptly, his handsome face filled with controlled anger, hand still upon his sword.

"I'll not marry. I am a Sworn brother of the Kingsguard. I swore to hold no lands, take no wife nor bare any children. I'll not break my vows!"

Robert stared at the Kingslayer, his blue eyes a storm and his anger quick as it was as a boy. "You broke your vows when you opened up Aerys throat, Kingslayer. As King, I can unname any bloody _Kingsguard_ I want. You'll marry this bastard girl and be greatfull or I'll have your head and your whore of a twin. Might be the children too. Only honour stops me and the love I bare them."

There was a tight pause but Ser Jaime showed no hint of betrayal. No, he was a soldier. The King and his Kingsguard stared each other down, Ser Jaime controlled and Robert red faced. Then Lannister sighed, nodded defiant yet obedient.

"Very well," The Kingslayer said with a biting tone. He glanced at Ned, his eyes full of loath and arrogance. "Shall I still call you My Lord or Father?"


End file.
